Yu-Gi-Oh! The Shadow Games
by siderisn
Summary: Yugi was just an ordinary boy until he solved the Millennium Puzzle and unleashed the King of Games: Yu-Gi-Oh! Now the shadow games have begun. Yu-Gi-Oh! must battle insane gamers and evil spirits. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: The Millennium Puzzle

**Yu-Gi-Oh! The Shadow Games.**

* * *

**For all of you who are reading this, thank you. This story is basically a re-imagining of Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0. This will follow closely with the manga. Hope you enjoy and please review. Each chapter is one episode. In addition I may have changed some of the character names like Ushio is Yoshi instead. I will explain changed names later chapters. **

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

* * *

**Episode 1: The Millennium Puzzle.**

* * *

The bell sounded and the students emptied the classroom in a flash. They were desperate to go outside for recess.

Yugi however was one of the rare people who didn't go outside. He was playing the game Blue Beards Attack by himself.

Yugi slowly placed one of the swords in a slot.

Suddenly a classmate of Yugi's walked up to Yugi's desk with a basketball in his hands.

"Hey Yugi," said the classmate. "Quit playing games by yourself and come play basketball for once."

"It's okay," replied Yugi as the pirate in the barrel of Yugi's game popped up. "My team would just lose."

The Classmate exited the room, leaving Yugi by himself.

"I wish someone would play on of my games," said Yugi to himself as he reached into his backpack.

"I always bring a lot in by bag but," said Yugi as he brought out a golden box that had a strange eye in the center and had Egyptian writing on it.

"I still have my treasure. Inside is my greatest treasure. The content of this box is a riddle. What's something you can show but can't see? The answer is," started Yugi as he began to open the lid of the box.

"What's up," said Tristan as he snatched the box from Yugi.

Tristan held the box up to his face and he and his friend Joey examined it.

"Why are you talking to yourself Yugi?" Asked Tristan. "You win the prize for creepy."

"Something you can show but can't see," said Joey as he thought about Yugi's riddle.

"Hey give it back!" cried Yugi as he stood up and tried to get the box from Tristan.

Tristan dodged Yugi and threw the box to Joey.

"Careful!" warned Yugi.

"Only a girl would acre about a box," spat Joey. "Watching you makes me real sick you know. So I'm going to teach you to be a man. You want this box then give me all you got."

"I hate fighting," replied Yugi.

"What you got no guts," said Joey.

"Please give it back," said Yugi.

"Now way," spat Tristan.

"What's in here anyway," said Joey eyeing the box. "Let's take a peek."

"You can look," said Yugi. "But don't lose anything."

Joey slowly opened the lid slightly and peeked inside the box.

"How dumb," said Joey as he threw the box back to Tristan.

However a hand stretched out in front of Tristan and caught the box.

"Bullies who pick on people is what's dumb," said Tea holding the box in her hand.

"Nice catch Tea," complemented Yugi.

"Meddling girl," said Joey and Tristan as they fled the classroom.

"Thanks Tea," said Yugi as Tea placed the box down on the table.

"One word from you and they ran?" said Yugi in disbelief.

"Yeah," replied Tea. "There not that hard to knock down, you need to be tougher Yugi. By the way what is this," said Tea pointing at the box.

"You haven't seen this before have you Tea?" said Yugi putting his hand over the box. "I'll show you if you promise to keep it a secret."

Yugi opened the box to reveal small different shaped pieces of gold; one had a piece of rope strung around it in order to be worn by a person.

"Wow," said Tea picking up some the pieces. "Golden and sparkly. Are these the pieces of something?"

"Yeah," replied Yugi. "It's a puzzle. I've never completed it though, so I don't know what it looks like."

"The writing on the box is Egyptian and so far I haven't been able to decipher it. But I bet it says something like 'whoever solves this puzzle shall gain one wish.' That would be cool."

"So what is your wish?" Asked Tea.

"Not telling," replied Yugi. "Never telling."

* * *

"Boy she makes me sick," said Joey who was strolling the halls with Tristan.

"Who a bully?" said Joey imitating Tea.

"That would be us Joey," replied Tristan.

Suddenly they rounded a corner and walked into the Hall Monitor Yoshi.

Yoshi was tall, muscular and towered over Joey and Tristan.

"What were you saying about bullies?" Asked Yoshi.

"Nothing," spat Joey. "Stay out of this you."

Tristan quickly covered Joey's mouth and held him back.

"Picking on people's bad," said Yoshi.

"That is so true," replied Tristan who was panicking.

Yoshi walked away and let Joey go.

"That was close," said Tristan.

"Yoshi!" cried Joey. "I'm gonna get you some day!"

"Life is so dull," said Tristan.

"Yeah well check out what I got," said Joey holding out a piece of puzzle from Yugi's Box. "It's something I snuck from Yugi's box. I only got a peek but it looked like a puzzle. So if he's missing a piece he can't complete it."

"Nice going Joey," said Tristan as Joey threw the piece out the window and it landed in the pool outside.

* * *

Yugi exited the building and began to walk home. Suddenly Yoshi appeared and came up to Yugi.

"Hello Yugi," said Yoshi.

"Hi," replied a startled Yugi.

"You wouldn't happen to be being picked on by kids in your class.

"Nothing like that happens to me," said Yugi.

"Hold on," replied Yoshi. "Victims often defend their attackers." Yoshi placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll be your body guard from now on."

Yugi walked away and Yoshi smiled. I've found a good dupe thought Yoshi.

* * *

Yugi arrived at school the next day when Yoshi came up to him. "Yugi, I have something to show you."

Yugi and Yoshi rounded a corner and were now at the back of the school.

Sitting up against the wall, all bloody and bruised was Joey and Tristan.

"Joey! Tristan!" cried Yugi in horror.

"I decided to teach these punks a lesson," said Yoshi.

"This is wrong," said Yugi.

"This is your chance to get back at them," said Yoshi.

"I can't do that to my friends," said Yugi.

"Huh?" said Joey quietly to himself.

"Well whatever," said Yoshi. "Still, you have to pay Bodyguard charges, 1000 bucks."

"$1000 dollars!" exclaimed Yugi.

"That's right and for extra I'll hit them again."

"Don't touch these two anymore!" demanded Yugi. "If you're going to hurt someone, then hurt me!"

Joey was shocked upon hearing this.

"Alright then," said Yoshi. "Usually I hate fighting, but this isn't bully, this is warning."

Yoshi began to beat Yugi up with Joey watching.

Why? thought Joey. Why. We bullied you and you're defending us.

I made a wish on the puzzle thought Yugi as he was getting beaten. I wished for friends who could rely on me. Who I could rely on.

Yoshi threw Yugi to the ground. "Bring the money tomorrow, or I'll show you more pain with this," said Yoshi as he held up a knife and walked away laughing.

* * *

Yugi rubbed the bruises on his face and stared down at the little money he had in front of him on his desk.

"There's no way I can come up with $1000 dollars."

Yugi began to fiddle with the puzzle and was able to fit in a few pieces. Suddenly he was putting the puzzle together until there was one piece left.

I did it thought Yugi. Once the last piece is in, then I've completed it.

Yugi reached into the box and saw that there was no piece.

Yugi searched frantically for it before crying out that he would never het his wish.

* * *

Yugi's Grandfather Solomon walked into the room. "Yugi you completed the puzzle," said Solomon.

"No," replied Yugi. "I couldn't finish it."

Solomon picked up the puzzle and saw the one piece missing. "Yugi," said Solomon. "You poured your heart into this puzzle and it will be completed."

Solomon held out the last piece of the puzzle.

"Thank you Grandpa," said Yugi happily.

* * *

The person who found the puzzle, thought Solomon. His name was Joey, told me not to tell you his name. He was soaking wet. Told me about the money, and I'm putting it in your bag, hope it helps.

* * *

Yugi placed the last piece into the puzzle.

"It was written in the Book of the Dead that the one who solves the Millennium Puzzle shall gain the power of darkness," said Solomon to himself. "I think that thug is the one in trouble.

The Puzzle's eye glowed and Yugi felt a power surging through him and suddenly Yugi was gone and a fearsome gamer stood in his place.

* * *

I can't believe Yugi called me to the school at night," thought Yoshi.

"Hello Yoshi," said Yu-Gi-Oh! who emerged from the shadows.

"So you've come to give me the money," said Yoshi. "Hand it over."

"Here it is," said Yu-Gi-Oh! Holding out a pile of cash. "And I've raised it to $2000."

$2000, awesome thought Yoshi.

"But with this much money," said Yu-Gi-Oh! "It would be boring just to hand it over, so how about a game?"

"A game?" said Yoshi.

"Not just a game, a shadow game," replied Yu-Gi-Oh! "All we need to play is that knife you're hiding."

Yoshi took out the knife and gave it to Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Alright," said Yu-Gi-Oh! "The rules are that we each place the money pile on our hands and stab it with the knife. We take the bills we stab and if a player breaks the rules then a penalty game decides their fate. I'll start."

Yu-Gi-Oh! stabbed the pile and grabbed a few bills.

Yoshi did also and grabbed a whole heap of bills. Yoshi was getting greedy.

Soon nearly all the bills were gone and Yoshi was sure he had this game in the bag.

However his arm was going to swing down with all of its power, striking his own hand in the process.

Whats wrong? thought Yoshi. My arm is trying to swing down with all of it's strength.

Yoshi thought Yugi. Your arm is ony controlled by your greed. Will you lose your hand to get the money, or.

I know, thought Yoshi. How I can take a swing and get all the money without taking my hand out.

"You lose!" cried Yoshi as he went to stab Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yu-Gi-Oh!'s puzzle lit up and shielded him from Yoshi.

"You couldn't follow the rules so now it's time," said Yu-Gi-Oh! "Penalty Game! The illusion of Greed!"

Yoshi screamed as heaps of money appeared and he drowned in it.

* * *

Yugi walked through the halls; happy he had solved the Millennium Puzzle.

"Hey Yugi," said Joey.

"Hey Joey," said Yugi.

"I have a treasure, want to see?" Asked Joey.

"Sure," replied Yugi.

"It's a secret unless you can solve the riddle," replied Joey. "What can you show but can't see?"

"Hey that's my riddle," said Yugi.

"It's friendship," said Joey. "Thanks for showing me that, were friends."

"Really," said Yugi happily. "Alright!"

* * *

**To be continued: Next chapter- Lying Eyes.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth Hurts

**Thank you all for reading. Now, in this chapter, Fujita, is called Archie.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Truth Hurts**

"So," said Yugi as he and Joey entered the school grounds. "Did you watch the tape?"

"Yeah but most of it was digitized out so, it kind of sucked," replied Joey who sounded annoyed by the video.

Suddenly the two saw a TV van packed out front of the school.

"Hey what's a TV van doing here?" Asked Yugi.

"Maybe a star goes here," suggested Joey excitedly.

"I'm going to take a peek," said Yugi as he snuck up to the van. He looked into the window only to see black.

"See anything?" asked Joey curiously.

"It's tinted," replied Yugi. "I can't see a thing."

* * *

A director sitting in the van heard a faint knock on the window. He looked up to see a young boy with spiky hair wearing some kind of pendant.

"I've found him," said the Director as he picked up a camera and took a photo of Yugi. "I've found the one we need. Hahahahahahahah."

* * *

"What?" cried Tea. "A star!"

"That's right," said Joey. "And there's a TV van outside to prove it."

"I saw that," said Tea. "But I haven't heard anything about a star."

"Moron," replied Joey. "The star's coming in disguise, but they are actually a big movie star or something. And once I find out who it is, I'll make a bundle selling pictures of them."

"That's illegal," said Tea coldly. "There's no star here."

"Wanna bet," replied Joey angrily.

* * *

The scene with the reporter talking about school violence ended.

The Director was happy with the scene.

"I need my assistant," said the Director.

The Director's assistant Archie appeared.

"I want you to find this kid because we need him to get beaten up for some footage," said the Director as he handed Archie a photo of Yugi.

"Okay," said Archie. "But how are we going to get footage of him getting beaten up?" asked Archie.

"Get a school jacket," said the Director. "You're going play the part of the bully.

* * *

"We have to find that star," said Joey.

"But Joey," replied Yugi. "What if the van is here for some other reason?"

"Not you too Yugi," said Joey.

Suddenly Joey felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at a text.

"Got to go Yugi," said Joey. "See you at lunch."

Joey rushed off, leaving Yugi by himself.

* * *

"The kids name is Yugi," said a boy as he looked at the picture of Yugi.

"Thank you," said Archie as he slipped the photo into his pocket.

So thought Archie. I have to get Yugi behind the gym and beat him up in front of the cameras or I'm fired.

Archie rounded the corner and saw Yugi and Joey walking. He could hear them talking about a star being at the school. Suddenly Joey looked at his phone and ran off.

He strolled up to Yugi and tapped him on the back.

"Hi Yugi," said Archie. "My names Archie."

"Pleased to meet you," replied Yugi.

"I know the star that goes here," said Archie enthusiastically.

"There really is a star here?" said Yugi happily.

"Of course," replied Archie. Of course not you fool.

"I'll introduce you," said Archie. "I think you'll get along with her well."

"Okay," said Yugi.

"Meet behind the gym at lunch, and come alone," said Archie.

* * *

Yugi arrived behind the gym and walked up to Archie. He was completely unaware of the cameramen in the bushes.

"Where's the star Archie?" asked Yugi.

"The truth is, come closer," said Archie and Yugi came closer.

Archie punched Yugi in the face and Yugi went flying.

"There's no star," said Archie. "It was a lie."

Archie picked Yugi up by his hair and punched him.

"Perfect," said the Director. "Now hit him harder."

Archie wen to punch Yugi again when Joey came out of nowhere and punched Archie.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Joey.

"It was the Director," said Archie weakly on the ground.

"Director," said Joey.

The Director stepped out of the bushes with the cameramen.

"That's good, you can go home Archie," said the Director. "We did good today. By making this kid the star of our show people will send in dozen's of letters in sympathy. We will get the best reviews. And the only reason you were chosen Yugi, was luck. The same chances of rolling a die and getting a 6."

"You asking for it!" cried Joey as he grabbed the Director's shirt.

"Just remember though," warned the Director. "All of this is on film."

Joey looked at one of the cameramen filming and gulped.

But I can do whatever I want in front of my cameras.

The Director kneed Joey in the gut, and he collapsed to the ground holding his stomach.

"Joey!" cried Yugi as he rushed over to Joey.

"You can't fight the media," said the Director. "Hahahahah."

The Director and his crew walked away, leaving Yugi and Joey alone.

Rage roared within Yugi. Suddenly his millennium puzzle lit up. Yugi was gone, and instead, there stood the King of Games.

* * *

The Director slowly walked to his car.

"Maybe I'll kill someone in front of the cameras next time," said the Director to himself.

The Director looked into the side mirror of his car and saw Yu-Gi-Oh!

The Director spun around to face Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Hello Director," said Yu-Gi-Oh!

"What are you doing here?" asked the Director.

"You have trespassed in my soul, so you must play a game with me," said Yu-Gi-Oh!

"A game?" questioned the Director.

"Just a simple game of dice," said Yu-Gi-Oh! as he held up a die. "We each roll, whoever rolls the lowest number wins. And I'll let you win in a tie."

"I don't need to play with you," said the Director as he began to walk away.

"I go first," said Yu-Gi-Oh! as he dropped the die to the floor and it landed on a 6.

"It landed on a 6, a 6," said the Director. "I don't have to roll the die."

The odds are in your favor," said Yu-Gi-Oh! "But it's not over until you roll."

"Al right then," said the Director as he picked up the die. "I'll win this game, and put a hole in your head at the same time."

The Director threw the die at Yu-Gi-Oh!'s head, but Yu-Gi-Oh! blocked it with the millennium puzzle.

The die fell to the ground and split in half. One half landed on 1, and the other 6.

"A seven!" said the Director in horror.

"The truth hurts doesn't it," said Yu-Gi-Oh! "And now for your punishment. Penalty Game! Digital Illusion!"

The Director screamed as everything he saw became digitized out.

"Director, for bending the truth in front of the cameras, everything you see, shall be a lie."

* * *

**To be continued:**


	3. Chapter 3: Heart Beat

**Thank you all for reading. In this chapter, Tomoya Hanasaki is Harry Thomson and Sozoji is Sam. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Heart Beat.**

* * *

Yugi stepped into the crowded bus. He showed the busman a token and he walked down the aisle. All the seats were taken and there were heaps of people standing up.

There are more people on this bus then usual, thought Yugi.

Yugi looked around and saw a boy about his height with yellow hair, glasses and wearing the same uniform as him near by.

Isn't that Harry Thomson? thought Yugi. I didn't know we rode the same bus. I haven't talked to Harry much. His invisibility rate in our class is about the same as mine.

"Hi Harry," said Yugi.

Harry turned his head and looked at Yugi before turning back again.

Did he just ignore me? Thought Yugi. Maybe the bus was so crowded he didn't recognize me.

Suddenly the bus turned sharply and Yugi stumbled back into the back section of the bus.

Yugi looked around to see that the back of the bus was empty except for a big man. He was wearing the Domino high uniform and had black hair. He had headphones on that were plugged into a stereo.

The music must have been up full blast because the music could still be heard.

Uh-oh, thought Yugi. It's Sam from school. And listen to that music. No wonder no one's at the back of the bus. I hope he doesn't see me.

Yugi began to tip toe back the way he came when Sam opened his eyes and said," hold it right there Yugi."

Yugi froze.

"Seat next to me is free," said Sam as he pointed at the empty seat next to him.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Yugi slowly walked to the back of the bus and sat down.

"You've heard of my Solo night show haven't you," said Sam.

Yugi thought about Sam's Solo Night show. People would enter a special room where they would listen to Sam sing (horrible) songs till morning. Many people hated it. Some people said that they would vomit for a week. Others said that they would never go again if there lives depended on it. And others would start screaming stop upon hearing about the show.

"Anyway Yugi," said Sam. "I want you to sell 10 tickets for my show. Their $25 each. But that's cheap to hear my voice."

Sam handed the tickets over to Yugi.

"Now Yugi," said Sam devilishly. "You know what will happen if you fail to sell those tickets."

Sam cracked his knuckles while speaking those words.

Yugi gulped in fear.

* * *

Yugi didn't know what to do. Sam was going to bash him if he didn't sell the tickets. But who would by them. Certainly not anyone he knew.

Yugi looked over at Joey, who was playing with a rubrics cube and was getting angry that he couldn't solve it.

If I told Joey about it, he would just pick a fight with Sam. And even Tea wouldn't stand a chance against Sam's horrible singing voice. I can't make my friends suffer for that.

"Hey Yugi," said Joey as he threw the cube to the floor and waked over. "I've been looking in to it, and it seems there isn't a star at the school after all."

"What!" cried Yugi. "You still haven't given up."

"You see Yugi," said Joey. "I'll be the first star from this school."

Yugi once again thought about Sam and looked sadly at his desk.

Joey looked at Yugi and saw his sad expression.

"Yugi is there something bothering you?" Asked Joey. "Because I'm here for you man."

"Thanks Joey," replied Yugi. "But it's nothing."

* * *

Yugi walked into the locker rooms and saw Harry loading some books into his bag.

Harry, thought Yugi as he began to pull a ticket out of his pocket. No thought Yugi. Just because Harry isn't my friend. Just because I don't know him that much. I'm such a fool.

"Later Harry," said Yugi as he walked past Harry.

"Sorry to bother you Yugi," said Harry. "But could you buy this ticket from me."

What? Thought Yugi.

"You see," said Harry. " It's for Sam's solo night show. And I have 5 tickets and I haven't been able to sell one."

"Sorry" said Yugi. "But I don't have any money on me right now. So why don't you give me all those tickets and I'll sell them."

Yugi walked away with 15 tickets in his pocket.

Yugi's nicer then I thought, thought Harry.

Suddenly Sam appeared. "You think you can take the easy way out Harry."

* * *

Yugi was sitting in Sam's solo night show room. The room was occupied b only himself and Sam.

"What was that Yugi," said Sam. "You didn't sell one ticket!"

"Everyone was busy today," said Yugi. "But I'll listen to your songs."

That's right, thought Sam. And it's going to be a live show of blood.

"First, you'll listen with these," said Sam as he placed a set of headphones on Yugi's head.

"And then we put the volume to max. Now, 1,2,3 go!"

Yugi jumped out of his seat at he heard Sam's terrible and extremely loud singing voice force its way into his ears.

He can't be human, thought Yugi.

"Now before our next song, let's introduce our special guest," said Sam.

Sam pulled back a curtain to reveal a beaten up Harry.

"Harry!" Cried Yugi.

"It's your fault for taking his tickets Yugi," said Sam.

How could you do this Sam, thought Yugi angrily. I won't forgive you.

Suddenly the Millennium Puzzle lit up and the King of Games replaced Yugi.

"I won't forgive you Sam," said Yu-Gi-Oh! as he took of his headphones and pulled the cord out of the speaker.

"You got something to say Yugi?" Asked Sam.

"Are you a coward?" Asked Yu-Gi-Oh!

"What?" cried Sam.

"If you aren't then you won't mind playing a game with me," replied Yu-Gi-Oh!

"A game?" said Sam.

Yu-Gi-Oh! walked to a shelf and picked up 2 toy clowns. The clowns were French like clowns that stood on a red stand.

Yu-Gi-Oh! placed one clown on each end of the table. One on front of Sam and the other in front of himself.

"Here's how the game works," said Yu-Gi-Oh! "In front of us are are sound clowns. When a sound is made by something close, the clown dances. This is the game of silence. Whoever makes their clown dance first loses."

"If I win?" Asked Sam.

"I give you my life," replied Yu-Gi-Oh! "But if I win, you have to play a penalty game."

"Game Start!"

The two sat silently. Neither moving nor making a sound.

Yu-Gi-Oh! looked at the Dancing Clown in front of him. He felt uneasy as he starred into its eyes and looked at its smiling face. It was as if the Clown was trying to make Yu-Gi-Oh! laugh.

The room is quiet, thought Sam. Too quiet. It's not right that my Solo Night singing room is silent. But when I beat you Yugi, I'll torture you with my 100 melodies of death.

Sam looked to the side slightly and saw that the jack from Yu-Gi-Oh!'s headphones that were around his neck, was on the tip of a glass of water.

When he pulled the headphones out, the jack got stuck on the end of that glass, thought Sam. It's only a matter of time before it falls into the glass and makes a noise. This game is in the bag. Fall. Fall. Fall. Fall. My heart is pounding.

Sam gripped his microphone tighter and moved it closer to his chest.

Why won't it fall? Thought Sam.

Suddenly the Clown in front of Sam began to dance.

"Impossible!" cried Sam in horror. "Nothing sounded to make the clown dance."

"Wrong," replied Yu-Gi-Oh! "The sound that was made was your heart beats."

Yu-Gi-Oh! pointed to the speakers above Sam. A heartbeat could be heard coming form them.

"Heartbeats from the speaker!" cried Sam. "The microphone, I put it to max volume!"

"Your habit of holding onto the microphone and singing no matter what has done you in Sam," said Yu-Gi-Oh! "Penalty Game! Beat Festival!"

Sam suddenly heard his heartbeats. The beats were getting louder and louder.

"No, stop please stop!" cried Sam.

Yu-Gi-Oh! walked over to Harry and helped him up.

"Friends," said Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Friends," replied Harry.

* * *

**To be continued:**


End file.
